


I Don't Like You

by Depresso_Espresso



Series: Sander Sides Fanfic [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst?, Collage, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy!, Human AU, M/M, NO BETA! DIE LIKE MEN, Prinxiety - Freeform, collage AU, school work who-?, uhhhhHHHHhhHhHhhhHhHhhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depresso_Espresso/pseuds/Depresso_Espresso
Summary: ‘Silverleaf University of Art and Science...' the best school to go to study art and science. But the thing is Virgil doesn't want to go. Janus forces him to go, and maybe school won't be so bad. But of course, that's not the end of the story, trouble starts to brew. His roommate is someone else, his brother has secrets he didn't tell, his best friend is hiding something from the world. Maybe going to this school will be interesting.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sander Sides Fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169384
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil walked up to the stage. He couldn’t believe how far he came. He couldn’t believe that he was here today. Graduating college. He looked at the crowd, looking at everyone, people who are graduating with him, family, friends… He smiled. He could see Patton, smiling so wide it could be bigger than the moon. Logan was beming, smiling at him, holding hands with a proud Patton. Roman was smiling, literally bouncing up and down in his seat. Remus smiled at him then at his brother. Remy smiled at him, and Emile gave him a thumbs up. [Orange] smiled at him. And Janus...He couldn’t be any prouder of Virgil. He wouldn’t be up there on the stage if it weren’t for him, and Virgil knew that. He still remembered the first day…

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

Janus drove into the parking lot of ‘Silverleaf University of Art and Science.’ He turned to Virgil. “New school, New change. Are you ready Virgil?” 

Virgil scoffed, “I guess. I still don’t get why you’rere forcing me to go to your old school.” 

Janus sighed, “Just give it a change Virgil. You might like it. And plus you got a scholarship for this school. Don’t let it go to waste.”

“Just because I won in some stupid art competition-” Virgil mumbled. “I don’t even deserve this.”

“Hey!” Janus said cutting him off. “That ‘stupid; art competition was very important. People have been trying for years to win or simply be able to join, and the fact you got 2nd-”

“3rd”

“-3rd place is a really good thing.” Janus placed his hands on Virgils shoulders, “Trust me when I say you really deserve this scholarship.”

Virgil smiled a little. “I guess…”

Janus opened his door and stepped out into the hot Florida sun. 

“It wasn’t a good day to be wearing a jacket,” Virgil thought. Janus was more prepared than him, he was wearing a yellow shirt with a green snake on in. He had ripped jeans and yellow sneakers. Aside from having Vitiligo, Janus looked quite normal. Virgil however was wearing a purple and black jacket with patches on it, he was wearing black skinny jeans and purple boots. His brown hair was slightly dyed a dark purple. His black eyeshadow was melting under the hot sun.

Virgil took a deep breath before opening his door. He stepped out of the car. He went to the trunk and got his bags. 

He and Janus walked to the front door. Students were walking in and out of the building. He looked at everything, wide eye. 

Janus smirked at him. “Pretty cool right?”

“When you told me it was big I didn’t know it would be this big!” Virgil said.

Janus gave a quick laugh before walking into the building. 

A student wearing a light blue shirt and a gray cardigan wrapped around their shoulders walked up to them. He had electric blue eyes and soft curly brown hair. Freckles lined his face. He had circle black-rimmed glasses. He was holding a light pink clipboard with black cats all over it. “Hi!” He said, not looking up from his clipboard. “I’m Patton Thompson, I am part of the Student Welcome Group!” He smiled at both of them.

“Hey Patton,” Janus said waving a bit with his free hand. 

Patton’s eyes widen before hugging Janus tightly. “JANUS!” He cried. Virgil looked at the both of them, quite confused. Patton let go and smiled at him, “You must be Virgil! Janus told me so much about you.”

“Old friend of yours?” Virgil asked Janus.

He nodded, “We meet when I was a Senior and he was just a freshman. He was looking kinda lonely so I decided to hang out with him. I didn’t have many friends of my own anyway.” 

Patton nodded, “He was a big help. It was my first time being alone and he helped me adjust.” His eyes light up. “Now I can help you adjust!”

Virgil chuckled, “Thanks, but I’m used to being alone. Especially when he was away in college.” He pointed at his brother. 

“AWWWWWWW!” Patton said frowning, “You poor baby!”

Janus laughed as Virgil turned bright red. He wasn’t good with compliments.

“Thanks, but I didn’t really mind. I could play my music as loud as I wanted.” He looked at Janus quickly before looking back at Patton. “But I guess I did miss him.”

Janus smiled. “Well, I would love to stay and chat but I better get Virgil to his dorm.”

Patton nodded. “Do you want me to show you the way?”

“Nah, I think we’re good. I’ll see you around Patton.” Virgil said, his grip tightening on his bag. 

Patton smiled warmly and nodded. “See ya, Virgil!” He waved and went to welcome other new students.

“Well, at least you have a new friend now,” Janus said as they walked to the dorm building.

Virgil shrugged, “Maybe...I don’t know.”

“He’s a cool guy.” Janus said his head to his brother, “Kinda annoying at times. But he’s a good kid.”

Virgil shrugged again, “Maybe.”

They walked the rest of the way in silence. They arrived at his dorm room. They could hear sounds of moving and bumping inside.

“Ready to meet your new roommate?” Janus asked turning to Virgil.

He took a shaky breath before reaching for the door handle. “I guess.” He opened the door. The room was quite big, half of it was filled with posters of Disney movies and framed Musical playbills. The other half, Virgils, was empty.

His roommate finished hang up a poster and jogged up to them. He stuck out his hand and smiled.

“You must be my new roommate! I’m Roman. Roman Ashton.” He said he was wearing a white t-shirt and denim jeans. A checkered hoodie was wrapped around his waist. His hear was sandy brown and his eyes were dark brown like freshly watered dirt. 

Virgil hesitated for a second before taking his hand. “Virgil. Virgil Graves.” He let go of Romans hand, looking behind him. “I see you already claimed your side.”

Roman looked behind him briefly, “Yeah, I hope you don’t mind that I claimed the window side.” 

‘No, I don’t mind.” Virgil said walking inside, he placed his bag on his bed. He looked at Romans posters. “Disney...huh?”

Roman smiled. “Yeah, I’m a big fan.” 

“I am too,” Virgil said smiling.

Roman squealed, “We have something in common!”

A light chuckle came from behind them. They looked to see Janus sitting on Virgils bed.

“At least your getting along with your roommate.” He sat in silence for a second, just looking around. “The dorms look smaller than I remember.” He stood up and walked to the both of them. “I better get going. I’ll see you, Virgil.”

He opened his arms, asking for a hug. Virgil hesitated for a second before hugging him back. He buried his head in Janus’s chest.

“I’ll miss you Jan-Jan,” he whispered before letting go. He placed his hands in his jacket pocket.

“Call me ok?” Janus said ruffling his brother’s hair. “See you.” And with that, he left.

Virgil turned to Roman. “If you tell anyone that I hugged someone I will end you.” He hissed.

Roman laughed and placed his hands in the air. “Considered me warn, Emo Nightmare.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and started to fix his side of the room.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ **

“So…” Roman said as they fixed their dorm room, trying to break the annoying silence. “What course are you taking?”

“Art,” Virgil said, not taking his eyes off the posters he was hanging. “You?”

“Theater arts. I’m going to be an actor!” Roman said, his eyes twinkling. 

Virgil scoffed, “Yeah ok. Well, good luck with that.”

They continued in silence. Roman finished before him and left to get some lunch. Virgil was determined to finish before he got something to eat. 

His phone buzzed. Virgil took it out of his pocket, expecting it to be Janus. Instead, it was from his online friend,  **NoblePrince13** . Virgil smiled and sat on his bed.

**[NoblePrince13]** Hey Emo

**[NoblePrince13]** You in your dorm already?

**[DarkMatter84]** yeah 

**[DarkMatter84]** whats up?

**[NoblePrince13]** I’m eating lunch

**[NoblePrince13]** U?

**[DarkMatter84]** I’m fixing my side of the dorm room

**[NoblePrince13]** Oh. You have a roommate?

**[DarkMatter84]** Yeah

**[NoblePrince13]** What are they like?

**[DarkMatter84]** Kinda annoying

**[DarkMatter84]** He really really loves Disney though.

**[DarkMatter84]** you would LOVE him

**[NoblePrince13]** HA!

**[DarkMatter84]** he's even more annoying than you princey

**[NoblePrince13]** 😢

**[DarkMatter84]** 😆

**[DarkMatter84]** well it was nice talking to you but I better finish fixing my side of the dorm.

**[DarkMatter84]** Cya Princey

**[NoblePrince13]** Bye

Virgil flopped down on his bed, smiling. Suddenly the door opened and Roman walked in, looking at his phone. He looked up at Virgil's side, then he looked at Virgil.

“Still not done?” he said teasingly.

“No.,” Virgil said, rolling his eyes.

“Did you eat lunch yet? The cafeteria food here is really good.”He said, closing the door.

“Maybe later,” Virgil said, stretching his arms. He stood up a few seconds later and continued fixing his room while Roman did the same.

By the end of the day, the room was colorful and beautiful. Fairy lights lined the ceiling and posters were all over the wall. Their desks were neat and arranged, however they knew that when class would start it wouldn't be anymore. 

Tomorrow would be a new day. Classes started tomorrow. Maybe Virgil would enjoy it here.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil didn’t sleep. Maybe because he was anxious for tomorrow, or maybe because TUMBLR was a thing. Or maybe because he was sleeping in an unfamiliar place. Maybe soon he would be able to get some sleep, but not now. Roman seemed to be fine, he was snoring and fast asleep. Virgil turned over and forced his eyes to shut. Nothing. He just laid on his back and listened to the clock tick. Suddenly his phone buzzed, he took it from his bedside table.

**[CoffeeFirst]** Hey bitch

**[DarkMatter84]** Hi Remy

**[DarkMatter84]** Why are you texting me at 2am

**[CoffeeFirst]** Cant sleep, and I know you dont so here I am

**[DarkMatter84]** Wow you cant sleep?

**[DarkMatter84]** Thats a first

**[CoffeeFirst]** shut up

**[CoffeeFirst]** anyway are you in your dorm already?

**[DarkMatter84]** yeah

**[CoffeeFirst]** hows your roommate?

**[DarkMatter84]** ok ig

**[DarkMatter84]** hows yours?

**[CoffeeFirst]** you wont believe it

**[CoffeeFirst]** its Emile

**[DarkMatter84]** wow

**[DarkMatter84]** your sure are lucky

**[DarkMatter84]** the people near your dorm arent

**[CoffeeFirst]** we wont do  _ that _

**[CoffeeFirst]** but yeah, we might share a bed

**[DarkMatter84]** how is Emile

**[CoffeeFirst]** he’s good

**[CoffeeFirst]** kinda busy trying to get his bachelor degree and his master degree to be a therapist

**[DarkMatter84]** what are you taking up?

**[CoffeeFirst]** like coffee making or something idk yet

**[CoffeeFirst]** but when i do find the perfect course i will know

**[DarkMatter84]** well good luck

**[CoffeeFirst]** thanks

**[CoffeeFirst]** well i better go, im tired

**[CoffeeFirst]** you better get some sleep too

**[CoffeeFirst]** you have school tomorrow

**[DarkMatter84]** jezz you sound like Janus

**[CoffeeFirst]** hahaha 

**[CoffeeFirst]** goodnight

**[DarkMatter84]** night

Virgil closed his phone, the clock said 3am now. He forced his eyes shut and dreamt about nothing…

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ **

The alarm clock beeped as Virgil sat up slowly, he managed to get a few hours of sleep which was good. He got out of bed and got ready for his first class, which started in an hour or so. He looked over at Romans bed, he was still asleep. He debated whether or not he should wake him up. 

He decided not to as he walked out the door. Feeling hungry that he didn't eat much yesterday he decided to get some breakfast. He walked in, the smell of egg and bacon filled the air. He got some and sat in an empty table. He poked at his food, to anxiouse to eat when he hear the sound of a tray being placed on the table. He looked up and saw Patton smiling at him.

“Hey, mind if I join you?” he asked, smiling.

Virgil shook his head, “No I don't mind.” He moved a little bit so Patton could sit.

“So are you egg-cited for your first day of classes?” Patton asked, smiling.

Virgil made a sound of both laughing and dying from the dad joke. “I have no idea.”

“What course are you taking?”

“Art. I got a scholarship for it.”

Pattons face lit up, “Woah that's really cool Virgil!”

He shrugged, “I guess. I don’t want it though but yeah.” He looked at Patton, “What are you taking up?

“I’m studying to be a animator.” He said brightly, “I really love drawing.”

“That's really cool Patton.”

“Whale, thank you.” 

Virgil chuckled softly as the sound of another tray being placed on the table. Virgil looked up and saw a man with dark blue shirt and light blue and dark blue striped tie. He had brown hair and icey blue eyes. His glasses where square. Over all he looked very intimidating. 

Patton smiled. “Hey logan!”

“Greetings and salutations Patton.” he looked at Virgil. “You must be Virgil, Patton has told me about you.”

“He’s my roommate.” Patton explained, as Logan sat at the table with them. 

Virgil nodded. 

“He’s taking up Astronomy” Patton said smiling.

“Really? I didnt know, I thought you would be studying something else.” Virgil said, amused.

“I love all types of science but Astronomy sounded quite interesting so I decided to learn that.” Logan said, taking a sip from his coffee. “But I’m doing other courses along with that.”

The bell rang and Vigil stood up, realizing that he was going to be late. He said a quick goodbye to the both of them before rushing off to his first class. HE smiled as he ran. He was starting to like this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU GUYS WATCH THE NEW SANDER SIDES VIDEO?! I WAS CRYING CAUSE I THINK PRINXIETY IS GOING TO BE CANNONED
> 
> but anyway I hope you liked this chapter, if you see spelling errors I am very sorry I am not good at spelling. Please tell me where they are so I can fix it. 
> 
> Signing out for now, Nat


	3. Chapter 3

Virgil walked out of the classroom as the bell rang for lunch. Looking at his phone he wasn't watching where he was going. He bumped into Roman, they both fell to the ground. Virgil's bag spilled open.  
“Aye what the hell!” Virgil said, rubbing his head. He grabbed his phone and looked up. “Oh. Roman, watch where you're going.”  
“Sorry I was looking for you.” Roman said helping Virgil grab his stuff.  
Virgil looked up at Roman, something heaved in his chest. “Oh...why?”  
Roman shrugged, “I wanted to see if you wanted to eat with me and my brother. His friends are going to eat with us.”  
“You have a brother?” Virgil asked coacking his head to the side.  
Roman sighed, “yeah. So do you want to eat with us or not?”  
Virgil nodded, “Sure why not.” He picked up the rest of his stuff and placed it in his bag. He and Roman got up and started to walk to the cafeteria in silence.  
Roman led him to where his brother and his friends were sitting. He slid into one of the seats. “Guys this is-”  
“VIRGIL!” Patton cried, some students looked at them for a moment before turning back to what they were doing. Virgil waved at him before sitting down next to Roman.  
“I didn’t know you knew Patton.” virgil said to him.  
“And I didnt know you knew him either.” Roman said smiling. “Anyway this is my twin brother, Remus.”  
“HI! You must be Virgil! Roman and Logan have told me about you!” Remus said, shaking Virgil's hand. When he let go Virgil's hand was red and suspiciously smelled like blood.  
“Is this...blood?” Virgil asked in disgust.  
“Indeed.” Logan said, not looking up from the book he was reading. “I believe Remus just got back from biology, I believe. They just dissected a frog.”  
Virgil looked at his hand in disgust. Patton handed him a tissue. Virgil smiled in thanks as he did his best to whip his hand clean. “Thats cool. I guess. Not the blood part, but it's cool that Romans doing theater and Remus is doing Biology.”  
“You are so sweet Virgil!” Remus said smiling, “Have my heart!” He tossed a small heart on the table, Virgil and Roman shrieked in surprise.  
“Oh gross!” Virgil said, pushing it away with the tissue he had.  
“Is that a-” Logan started to ask, examining it.  
“-frog heart? Yeah, snached it while I had a chance.” Remus said smiling, he got the heart and placed it back in his pocket.  
Patton covered his face with his hands and sighed. Virgil smiled, maybe his new friends were a little weird but this place was starting to feel like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry its kinda short! I was in a rush to get this out but I promise the next chapter will be longer!!! If you see any spelling error tell me so I can fix it!
> 
> Signing out for now,Nat


	4. Chapter 4

Virgil walked back to his dorm room yawning, class was finally over. He looked like a mess. There were paint splatters on his clothes and arms. He had pencil smudges on his hands. He opened the door to find it empty. ‘ _ Roman must be out... _ ’ he thought as he went over to his bed. Putting his bag on the floor he laid on the bed. He took out his phone, he had new messages. Some from Janus, asking how his first day was. It wasn't like Janus left him alone before, Janus just cared. A lot. And Virgil hated to admit it but he was glad that Janus cared. He read his messages all 34 of them. 

**[SnakeBoi]** how was class  
**[SnakeBoi]** did you eat yet?

It goes on. Virgil chuckled softly. His phone pinged,  **[ 2 new messages from [NoblePrince13] ]**

**[NoblePrince13]** Hey

**[NoblePrince13]** school over for you yet?   


Virgil smiled and typed out his reply. 

**[DarkMatter84]** yep

**[DarkMatter84]** how about you?

**[NoblePrince13]** yeah

**[NoblePrince13]** soooo tired 

**[NoblePrince13]** **😴** **  
****[DarkMatter84]** oof

**[DarkMatter84]** well its only the first day

**[DarkMatter84]** tomorrow might be better

**[NoblePrince13]** since when did you become so optimistic

**[DarkMatter84]** i havent

**[DarkMatter84]** and plus 

**[DarkMatter84]** i said might

**[DarkMatter84]** its possible that things will go wrong

**[NoblePrince13]** ah

**[NoblePrince13]** glad to see you back emo

**[DarkMatter84]** shut up princy

**[NoblePrince13]** haha

**[NoblePrince13]** I have to go

**[NoblePrince13]** I need to do my homework

**[DarkMatter84]** since when did you start caring about homework?

**[NoblePrince13]** since I started going to collage

**[DarkMatter84]** alright then

**[NoblePrince13]** night emo

**[DarkMatter84]** night princy

Virgil yawned and headed to his desk. He should start on his homework as well. Who knew college was going to be so hard?

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ **

Virgil woke up on his desk, blinking his eyes open and he realised he fell asleep while doing his homework. He looked at the clock, it was almost 7:15. He had to finish his homework and get to class. 

He scrambled to finish it then he took a quick shower and put on a new shirt. He ran out of the dorm at 7:25. ‘ _ A new record _ ’ he thought to himself as he walked to the art building.

He yawned and took out his phone. He read his new messages, some from Janus others from  **[NoblePrince13]** or Remy.

“Hey Virgil!” He heard, he turned around to see Patton running towards him. He stopped walking so that he could catch up. “Beautiful morning right?’

Virgil looked at the field. He was right. It was a beautiful morning. He smiled. “Yeah”

“Oh! You have SSides? Who ya texting?” Patton asked, “You got a girlfriend?”

Virgil shook his head. “Uh- I’m into boys...more than girls...you know?”

Patton's face lit up. “Oh! Your gay?”

“Yeah it's...is it ok with you?” he asked carefully, he didn't know if Patton was homophobic or not.

“Yeah! Heck I’m gay!” Patton said, smiling warmly as they started to walk to the art building. “Also I have SSides, wanna trade usernames?”

Virgil smiled, he was glad Patton was also gay. At least now he wasn't the only odd one out in the school.

“Sure Patton, that would be great.” He took out his phone and Patton did the same. “I’m DarkMatter84”

“Cool name. I’m Pawtton24” He said giggling, he pulled up his hoodie so that Virgil could see the cat ears.

Virgil snickered and typed Patton's name into the search bar, when he found his account he hesitated before clicking friend. HIs phone buzzed,  **[ [Pawtton24] is now your friend]** Virgil smiled.  _ A friend. _ Maybe this time would be better.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ **

Virgil walked out of the art building talking with Patton. Well, talking doesn't seem right. More like arguing.

“I’m just saying, traditional art is better!” Virgil said

“Maybe, but digital art is more fun! You have more color options!” Patton reasoned

“Yes but-”

“Ahem.”

They both looked up and saw Logan.

“To the best of my knowledge, I believe both types of art are significant. Without digital art we wouldn't have animated movies and series. Furthermore we wouldn't have Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks and other studios. And if we didn't have traditional art then digital art wouldn’t exist.” He said.

Patton and Virgil looked at him then at each other. They were both confused. 

“That was very interesting Logan...I didn't know you studied art.”

“I don't study art. Did I say I study art? I do not. I study-”

“-Astrology,” Virgil said, cutting him off. “We know. What do you want Logan?”

He nodded, his ears were a bit red. “Yes, of course. I came here because I was just wondering if you guys might want to go out for lunch today.”

“That's allowed?” Virgil asked

“Of course!” Patton said, “As long as you come back before your next class it's allowed. And we would love to Logan. Is Roman and Remus going to join us?”

“I’m afraid not. They are both in the clinic.” Logan said. He cleared his throat before speaking again. “Remus swallowed a frog heart and Roman is concerned for his brother's health.”

“I have several questions,” Virgil said after a moment. Patton shook his head. 

“I swear...its only day 2”

“Who knows what's going to happen in the next few years” VIrgil added smiling.

Logan nodded, “Indeed. Shall we go to Mamamias Pizzaria?”

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ **

As they entered Mamamias Pizzaria they realised how empty it was. There were only 3 people who were customers. Usually the place was packed.

“Whats going on?” Patton asked a worker there. 

“Some movie got released, star wars or something.” The board worker said, “Can I take your order?”

Virgil got a calzon, Patton got a slice of cheese pizza and Logan got carbonara pasta.

“What's a dog's favorite type of pizza?” Patton asked as they sat down.

“Patton I swear-” Logan started

“Pup-peroni pizza!” Patton said giggling. Logan looked like he was going to slam his head on the table. Virgil snickered.

“That was bad Patton,” Virgil said.

“Indeed, that joke was cheesy.” Logan said

“Like pizza! Hey your good at this Logan!” Patton said smiling.

“That was unintentional.” 

“Sure…”

“Really Patton. I don't do puns.”

“And maybe that's a good thing. If you did you might be better than me, and that would be a-”

“Patton don’t”  
“-cat-tastrophe.” Patton exclaimed

Logan nearly screamed. 

“OK Patton, enough. I think Logan might short circuit.” Virgil said smiling.

“Your right, I wouldn't want him to crash on us.”Patton added

“Maybe he’ll go 404 on us if we continue”

“OK! Enough with the puns please.” Logan said adjusting his glasses

Patton nodded, “Fine, more later though.” He said as the board worker brought them their food. “Its im-pasta-able to stop though”

Logan banged his head on the table as Virgil started to laugh. Maybe this time his friends would be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh drama. I wonder what happened to Virgil and his old friend (I already know lmao). So sorry about the jokes made in the chapter today. If you see any spelling or grammar errors please tell me so I can fix it. Stay safe y'all.
> 
> Signing out for now, Nat


	5. Chapter 5

A few months had passed since Virgil started going to Silverleaf academy, the season was now cold and festive. Christmas was coming, and there was no doubt to that. Nothing much had happened except that Roman and Virgil slowly started to hate each other more.  
There were times where Roman would play his favorite musicals loudly. Virgil would complain, but Roman would just say his earphones were missing, So Virgil started playing his favorite bands out loud as well as revenge. When Roman would complain and ask him to turn it off because ‘I really don't want to be infected by your emo-ness’ Virgil would just give him the same excuse.  
Other times Virgil would leave some of his paints open (on accident) and forget to close them. Roman would complain that it smelled bad, and no matter how many times Virgil would explain that it was an accident Roman wouldn't believe him. To get back at Virgil he started to leave the props he got to keep from his drama classes on the floor. Occasionally Virgil would trip on them and once he broke one of them by accident. They got into a huge fight because of that.  
They kept fighting and fighting. They fought so much Patton, Logan, and Remus got worried.  
But of course there were times when they bonded, like when the 5 of them went out to watch Frozen 2. Virgil and Roman fanboyed the whole way there and back (Roman did most of the fanboying).  
And the other time they bonded over a musical. The only musical Virgil actually liked, Beetlejuice. It wasn't Romans favorite musical but they still bonded over it.  
It was a love hate relationship, mostly focused on the hate though. Despite them, bonding fights were still a usual thing. 

[CoffeeFirst] You too should go to Emile  
[CoffeeFirst] he does couples therapy  
[DarkMatter84] Remy  
[DarkMatter84] were not dating  
[DarkMatter84] why would we?  
[CoffeeFirst] I’m just saying  
[CoffeeFirst] all that fighting is not good  
[TotallyATherapist] I agree  
[DarkMatter84] Emile?!  
[DarkMatter84] how the hell did you join?  
[TotallyATherapist] Remy added me  
[TotallyATherapist] he told me about your roommate and I told him that you two should see me cause i can help  
[DarkMatter84] no offence Emile but your not a therapist yet  
[TotallyATherapist] I’ll just pretend that I didn't get hurt from reading that  
[TotallyATherapist] but you said yet  
[TotallyATherapist] I am studying it  
[TotallyATherapist] but its your choice if you wish to seek my help  
[DarkMatter84] thanks Emile but i think we got it  
[TotallyATherapist] alright then  
[DarkMatter84] is he gone?  
[CoffeeFirst] yeah  
[CoffeeFirst] i just removed him  
[DarkMatter84] please don't do that again.  
[CoffeeFirst] you got it

His phone buzzed just a few moments after saying goodbye to Remy. [ 2 new message from [NoblePrince13] ]

[NoblePrince13] hi  
[NoblePrince13] you still fighting with your roommate?  
[DarkMatter84] yeah  
[NoblePrince13] 😕  
[DarkMatter84] how about you?  
[NoblePrince13] sadly yes  
[NoblePrince13] he so annoying!!!  
[DarkMatter84] tell me about it  
[DarkMatter84] he keeps leaving his stuff on the ground!  
[NoblePrince13] well mine stinks up the room!!!  
[NoblePrince13] its smells really bad here!  
[DarkMatter84] why not switch dorms  
[NoblePrince13] can’t  
[NoblePrince13] its not allowed  
[DarkMatter84] same  
[DarkMatter84] 😕  
[DarkMatter84] well i have to go  
[DarkMatter84] i have to go to some party  
[NoblePrince13] well enjoy  
[DarkMatter84] doubt that  
[DarkMatter84] see ya princey  
[NoblePrince13] bye emo

Virgil turned off his phone and got ready. Janus had invited him home for a party during Christmas break. He was excited to see his brother again but he didn't want to leave SilverLeaf Academy. He hated to admit it but he was gonna miss his friends while he was gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you noticed there was a time skip. Why? Cause I'm going to do a Christmas special soon! Anyway, if you see any spelling errors please let me know! EDIT: Yes I know I changed the last paragraph. I didn't know what to do with it so I made it connecting to the next chapter instead. I'll explain more in the next chapter
> 
> Singing out for now,  
> Nat


	6. Chapter 6

It was good to be home. Even if SilverLeaf was just an hour's drive away Virgil was glad to be home. In his house, sleeping in his own bed. He wasn’t glad about the party though.

Every year his brother hosted a Christmas party with some family and his college friends. Virgil always hated the part because of the amount of people that was there, but he always joined out of politeness. 

He mostly stayed in his room or he would just be on Tumblr trying to be invisible. Ever so often someone would come over and ask him about college, “Fine” ‘what's your roommate like’ “noisy” ‘still gay?’ “yes”

His anxiety was slowly rising. He needed to get some air. So he went to town. Walking on the sidewalk he saw families eating in restaurants, shops closed, a dime on the ground, and Christmas lights everywhere. He looked around, not really looking for anything. Just trying to catch his breath.

He looked at the dark cloudy-sky as he walked. The stars weren’t gonna shine this Christmas. He bumped into someone.

“Oh! Sorry…” he said looking up, his eyes widened slightly as he saw his roommate. “Roman, hi. I...I didn't know you lived here.”

“Me neither...merry Christmas by the way,” he said

Virgil snorted “It's only 11:50 pm or so. Not Christmas...yet anyway. How's your Christmas break going?”

“Good, it's nice to see my parents again. How's it going for you?”

“It's going... it's going ok I guess. My brother hosted a party, I’m out here tryna clear my head. Just to get away from the crowd.”

Roman nodded, “Understandable. Wanna...wanna hang out a bit?”

Virgil resided the urge to smile. “Sure”

They began to walk through the dark street, exchanging stories about their families. 

“So you grew up with two sisters?” Virgil asked surprise

Roman nodded and smiled “That's why my taste in fashion is so amazing”

“Sure, if you like rip-off Disney princes” Virgil scoffed

“I’ll have you know princes are very fashionable!”

“Sure princey”  
“Like yours is any better. Aren’t you too old to be an emo?”

“Aren’t you too old to be a prince?” Virgil shot back

“Princes are great! I shall be a prince for as long as I live!”

Virgil smiled slightly, “Whatever you say princy.”

Roman sighed softly and looked up as they walked. “The sky looks nice”

“No stars though”

Roman looked at hims, his eyes seemed to glimmer “Still nice though…”

Virgil turned his head away, turning slightly red “Gotta agree with you there”

Roman smiled “thought you liked dark things?”

Virgil looked back at him “Yes, but I prefer a sky with stars, the one thats just pitch black.”

“Ok emo”

“Well…” Virgil looked at his phone as it buzzed softly, Janus kept texting him asking where he was. “...I better go back, Janus is looking for me.”  
“He’s your brother right?”

Virgil nodded. Roman sighed and looked up, his eyes widened. 

“Oh hey...mistletoe...”

Virgil looked up. Above them hung a mistletoe. He turned red. 

“It seems so…” He didnt dare look into Romans's eyes.

“So…” Roman cleared his throat and kissed Virgil on the cheek. “See ya emo. Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas…” Virgil murmured, as Roman walked away. Virgil stood there his face went hot and his heart melted a little bit….could it be Roman melted it? He didn't understand what he was feeling. Maybe it was for Roman...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok explaining what I meant to explain in the EDIT of the last chapter. I originally was gonna make the chapter about getting revenge at some dudes that tricked Patton. But I didn't want to and by the time I rewrote and rewrote it for the last time, I realized I didn't like it and decide to do the next chapter. I liked that more so now I decided to publish it. So here it is! Hope you guys have a MERRY CHRISTMAS! And see y'all in 2021, stay safe
> 
> Signing out for now,  
> Nat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever fanfic so sorry if its kinda bad. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Signing out for now,  
> Nat


End file.
